


Beyond The Glass Ceiling

by JanGoo



Series: We Came From The Sky [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, I lost control, Married af, On Hiatus, but not for real, cophine - Freeform, not rated for now but I will if it gets naughty, so much fluff omg, this skycraper fic is back I'm just as surprised as you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanGoo/pseuds/JanGoo
Summary: Cosima has a job at the university and Delphine is very curious to see that, even though Cosima forbade her to come to her lectures, for fear she might get too nervous. During the semester, Cosima also meets a very interesting person that might take them, she and Delphine, to another step in their shared life.





	1. What Did You Expect?

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm baaaaack ! This is part 2 of Cophine Through the Looking Glass. If you haven't read it, you won't have trouble understanding this but you can always go check it out, maybe you'll like it ;)  
> I don't know how long this one will be or how regular the updates will be. Also, I swear I have a plot so bear with me.  
> Once again, English is not my native language (but French is so enjoy without moderation our national french doctor speaking her mothertongue). If you want to help me and beta this story (shouldn't be much work), please let me know !  
> And without further ado, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, chapters will get longer and more consistent, I'm just testing the waters here.

“Alright guys, that’ll be all for today. For next week, don’t forget to read the articles I’ll send you. You don’t have to take notes or whatever but know the main points and think about it so that you can participate to the discussion in class. Trust me, it’ll make it less boring. And have a good weekend !”

A few answers erupt from the class among chairs racking the floor and bags being picked up. One by one, the students leave the room, while Cosima is packing up her stuff and grabbing her coat. She smiles at some waves at others. 

Since she began to work at the university, doing some master seminars to help graduate teachers, she has received only very good opinions and a few cheeky compliments. Her students love her and the administration appreciates her hard work to make her lessons interesting. Everything’s been going great since the beginning of the year. 

Everyday, she gets to wake up curled up in the arms of the person she loves the most on this planet. She has a job that she likes, between her research in the lab and the class she gives. Every night, she also gets to cuddle with a nice warm body that, more often than sometimes, she loves to cherish and explore. Cosima doesn’t think she’s ever been happier and sometimes, when nobody’s looking, she pinches herself, just to be sure. Until now, she has never woken up from her fairy tale.

She shakes her head to chase away her daydreaming and says bye to the last student. From the corner of her eye, she catches some blond curly hair, floating for a brief moment before the person disappears in the hallway. Cosima frowns, pretty certain to have recognized this hair. She could never forget it or confuse it with someone else’s. And yet, there is no reason for Delphine freaking Cormier to walk away from her class, since she IS NOT in her class. Cosima leaves the room in a haste just to check but in the hallway, she sees no blond hair that might pertain to Delphine. Chuckling, she shrugs and leaves for the lab.

***

“Hi babe, I’m home!”

Cosima let her bag and coat fall on the floor and breathes out, tired from her long day. She closes her eyes a few seconds, and then she feels soft hands running up her arms, settling on her shoulders, beginning to massage them. 

“Salut toi” (Hey you)

Delphine’s voice is low, just below Cosima’s ear, and her breathing sends shivers all the way to Cosima’s spine. 

“Mhhh this is nice. I love this.”

Delphine chuckles. Since Cosima began to work, she stops staying late at her office and always made sure to come back home before Cosima so she could welcome her properly.

“Is this the only thing you love?”

“I kinda love this painting too”, Cosima says, pointing out the frame in front of her. Suddenly, she feels hands leaving her body and a sensation of cold permeates her clothes. She wants to protest but Delphine is shaking her head.

“Always so cheeky, aren’t we?”

Cosima smiles and reaches out for her girlfriend. She closes the gap between the two of them and whispers on the blond’s lips : 

“Yeah, but that’s what YOU love about me.”

Delphine doesn’t answer but kisses the smaller woman, one hand tangling into the dreadlocks and the other one playing with Cosima’s hand. She pulls back but Cosima follows her, wanting to make the kiss last a few moments more. This causes them both to smile into the kiss and to break it off. 

“Welcome home. I was thinking pizza tonight, is that alright?”

“Dude, when is it not alright for pizza?”, Cosima laughs, making Delphine smile fondly at her.

“I’ll order online then. How was your day?”, Delphine asks while looking for her laptop.

“It was good. The class was not really focused today, I couldn’t figure out why. But then we found some pretty cool stuff at the lab this afternoon, so that’s encouraging. Scott was being quite annoying because he always wanted to double check what I found, but eventually he admitted that I was right and now we’re hoping that we can develop the new molecule in a few weeks. I think we’ll get that grant soon enough too.”, Cosima says in one breath.

“That’s fantastic, félicitations Cosima ! I never doubted you could make it.” The sight of her small lover panting because she had talked too fast almost makes her laugh but she restrains it.

“Yeah, and funny story, I thought I saw you today, at the end of the lecture. Like someone walked out and she had awesome blond hair, just like you. I mean, obviously not like you, but I was wondering for a moment. I couldn’t see her face though, I’m sure she’s nothing like you”, Cosima joked.

Delphine laughs but answers nothing, asking instead what Cosima wants as toppings.

“Pineapple, dude ! Lot of it !”


	2. Do You Wanna be my Teacher?

“So if everybody would just pair up, that’d be great… Come on, guys.” 

Cosima looks throughout the class to check if everyone had found someone to work with. A few students are left alone so she gestures them not to be shy and to get together.

“Great, so now you have about 30 minutes to discuss your readings and then we’ll talk about it as a class. I’m gonna be walking among you, if you have any concern or difficulty let me know.”

A general noise begins to raise as the students start to talk between themselves. There are about 50 students in the classroom so everyone has formed little groups as they can, sometimes sitting on the floor or on the desks. Cosima smiles ; she likes to see her class like this, in a less formal way. As much as she loves school, she has always hated the formality of it. Her spirit needs more freedom to be able to come up with original ideas and she believes most of her students are the same.

She keeps walking among them, answering some question here and there. At some point, she gets closer to the back of the room and a few movments catch her attention. She turns her head and sees a student who seems a bit taller than the others, with the same blond curly hair that stroke her yesterday. The person has a cap and she’s facing away from her, so Cosima gets closer, already suspicious of what she’s gonna find…

“Everything’s alright here?”

Delphine looks like a deer being caught on the middle of the road. She blushes, tears her hands nervously.

“Everything’s fine Ms. Niehaus. Delphine here was explaining me the last article. She understood quite everything, it’s impressive.”

“I bet she did”, answered Cosima without looking away from Delphine. “I don’t remember seeing you here before Ms…”

Delphine mumbles something in her mouth.

“I’m sorry?”

“Delphine Cormier.”

She keeps fidgeting with her hands but then a cheeky smile appears on her lips and she raises her head.

“I was just curious to attend one of your lectures, a friend of mine told me they were great. And so far, I have to say I am not disappointed. So enchantée.”

Cosima is left speechless. The other student clears her throat, making her startle.

“Right, right, well… keep uhh keep reading.”

She walks back to her desk, still having a hard time believing what just happened. Delphine stays silent and discreet until the end of the lecture. When students begin to leave the room, Cosima tries to mention to Delphine to go away without making any wave but the blonde has a mischievous smile on her lips. She takes her sweet time picking up her stuff, then makes her way to the door, not forgetting to stop briefly at the teacher's desk, whispering without looking towards Cosima's direction : “Thanks for the lecture, Miss Niehaus, I can't wait until next week.”

With this, she leaves the classroom, leaving Cosima half angry, half flustered.

***

When Cosima walks into their flat this evening, she doesn't signal her presence to Delphine the way she uses to. 

“What the heck was that?? How long have you been doing that? And why are you coming to my classes? Does anyone know you're here? I mean does anyone know who you are? Have you even thought about the possible consequences of this? Did you think that…”

“Cosima, Cosima, honey, breathe!”

Cosima stops to take a big gulp of air but that doesn't stop her from shooting an angry glare to her lover.

“Voyons, ne t'énerve pas comme ça…” (Come on, don't get angry like this), Delphine says while taking Cosima's hands. 

“Oh no, don't think that just because you're speaking French to me, I'll drop it !”

After a few months of living together, Cosima has picked up some sentences Delphine frequently says to her. This is one of them.

“Look, I know you don't want me to come, but I'm just so curious ! Plus, you're so cute when you're being all serious and professional, I couldn't resist…”

“Oh really now, is it the reason why you come? Not because of the amazing content of my wide-known lectures, but just because I'm cute?”

“I just never get to see this side of you and I am jealous of all the students who can.” Delphine answers with a wink.

“Right, you think flirting with the teacher can save you?” 

Cosima is frowning but Delphine can already guess the beginning of a smile forming on her lips.

“Well I don't know Miss Niehaus, you tell me…”

“Fuck, that shouldn't turn me on like that…” Cosima sighs

“But it does, doesn't it?” 

“Look, you can’t come anymore.”

Delphine hums but she doesn't answer, already busy kissing down Cosima's neck. She stops at her collarbone, sucking on it lightly.

“Delphine, I'm se-serious, I don't wanna be fired.”

“And why would you get fired mon amour?” (my love)

“Cuz you're distracting me and I can't keep my eyes off you.” Cosima stutters.

“Peut-être que c'est mon intention…” (maybe it's my intention)

“Wh-what?”

Once again, Delphine doesn't answer and keeps kissing down Cosima's body, trapping her between her own body and the wall, lifting articles of clothing as she goes. Cosima finally gives up and cups Delphine’s face to bring her back at her level, wanting to kiss her. Their lips gently move against each other for a few moments, then Delphine’s tongue ask permission to enter Cosima’s mouth and Cosima can’t do anything else than accepting and moaning softly.

*** 

Later, Cosima and Delphine are snuggling in bed together. Delphine is playing with one of Cosima’s dread, who is resting against Delphine’s stomach. 

“Hey babe, I was thinking, since you came to my lecture… There is this student I noticed and I’m not sure but I think something is wrong with her. She has like the best marks and everything, but she’s always so silent and alone, even though I can’t help but noticing her each time. She’s so focused that I catch her looking with attention all the time, but she always drops her head. I was wondering if maybe you noticed her.”

Delphine thinks for a while.

“Yes, I think I know who you mean. But I’ve only been to your lectures twice, so I haven’t had the chance to really look at her.”  
“Well at least now I know you haven’t been playing me for week”, Cosima laughs. Then she goes back to being serious. “I’m worried that she might be in troubles. I know it’s none of my business but I don’t know, I’ve been through some hard moments in college and I wish someone would have noticed.”

“You mean when you came out?”

“Yeah, that and moving away from my family, it was not the best time ever.”

Delphine doesn’t say anything, she just hugs Cosima tighter. Then, wanting to lighten the mood : “Is that your excuse to have me as your student again? Do you want me to befriend her and spy on her?”

Cosima laughs.

“Oh my god, no, don’t you dare. First, that would be extremely intrusive, and secondly I told you you can’t come anymore.”

“Comme tu préfères”, Delphine whispers (As you prefer) "I think it's very sensitive and nice of you to worry for her. Maybe you should ask directly if she wants to talk about something."

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know. Maybe it's just in my head."

"Cosima, you have the biggest heart I know and you're one of the most observant people I know. Just follow your heart."

"Yeah... Wait, why did you say "one of the most observant?" "

"Come on, it took so long to notice me in the classroom!"

Cosima frowns. "I'm still upset about that."

Delphine goes to apologize but Cosima carries on, almost pouting. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you or spot you ! I mean, you're so amazingly beautiful. I always feel your presence usually."

Delphine blushes and lifts Cosima head, bending hers so that she can kiss her. "You're such a smooth-talker, aren't you", She whispers on her lover's lips.

A yawn from Cosima interrupts at one their conversation and their romantic moment. Delphine laughs but allows Cosima to rest her head on her stomach once more.

“You should sleep honey, you’re exhausted.”

Cosima just nods and adjusts herself on top of Delphine. Their bodies melt into one another as they always do.

“Good night”, she sighs

“Je t’aime”, Delphine simply answers.

“Love you too. Obvs”.


	3. Charlie

When Cosima walks into class the following day, she is only a little surprised to find Delphine hidden in the back of the room. She represses a sigh and sits on her desk like she usually does. 

The lecture goes well, even though Cosima is a little bit disturbed by Delphine’s presence. She tries her best not to acknowledge it and avoid the blonde’s eyes, but she fails miserably, being frown to her lover every single time she lifts her head. Damn her, she thinks, damn her, with her perfect hair, her perfect smile, her perfect eyes, her perfect way of sitting, even her perfect answers once in a while. 

Cosima can help but notice that Delphine has chosen teenage clothes, unlike the power suits she usually wears. It makes her look younger, but also more vulnerable, and Cosima can't deny that she finds it sexy, event of it's a different kind of sexy than usually. It's not more attractive - Cosima believes that passed a certain point, there are no degrees of beauty anymore - but it's new and Cosima has always been fascinated by new things. Curiosity was her main drawback and her best quality. She wonders how Delphine could find the time to come and see her lectures since she was still a doctor. And obviously, given her clothes, she wasn't at work this morning, unless she went back home to get changed before coming to the university. But why would she be willing to put so much efforts into attending her classes? That was beyond her understanding.

She can feel Delphine at her, her beautiful hazel eyes burning her back when Cosima’s writing on the board. She sees from the corner of her eyes the dirty looks of her blond lover, who is always biting her lips or running a hand through her hair every time Cosima looks in her direction. At one point, she even sees Delphine's hand slowly trailing from her cheek to her neck, to her collarbone, to… Cosima quickly averts her eyes. When she dares looking towards again, she notices that Delphine is turned towards the shy girl Cosima's been observing for the past weeks. 

“Err, sorry, Miss Niehaus?”

She hears her name and suddenly comes back to reality. Shit, she thinks, how long has she been gone, lost in Delphiniesque considerations?

“Uhh yeah, sorry, uhh who are you again?”

The students chuckle and Cosima feels her cheeks warm up.

“Matthew, I was just asking if we had anything to do during the break.”

“Right, right, Matthew. Excellent question.” Cosima says, trying to gain some composure again. “Well you don't have anything mandatory to do. However, if you'd like some extra credit, you can pick one of the article we'll be reading after the break, summarize it and give your impressions on it. Something about 8 pages should do it. But it's up to you. Any other questions?”

The class goes silent, a few student beginning to pick up their things. As Cosima is about to dismiss them all, ready to flee the classroom without giving Delphine any opportunity to embarrass her any longer, she hears a tentative voice.

“I’d have one more question Mrs Niehaus please.”

She turns around to see the student she's been observing for the past few weeks raising her hand shyly. She's sitting at one end of the row, very close to Delphine, but with no one sitting right next to her. Cosima notices her long hoodie that covers her hands. She’s tugging at the sleeves nervously.

“Go ahead uhh”

“Charlie”, the girl supplies. “I was wondering if you had some recommendations for extra reading? For break?”

Some students openly laugh at that. Cosima even hears someone whispering “Afraid you gonna get bored during break with your two imaginary friends?”

“Enough!” She interrupts before it's goes any further. “Okay Charlie, just come here, I'll give you some titles. The class is over, have a nice break everyone, see you soon!”

Good byes erupt as the students all leave. Charlie is patiently waiting in her seat, head down. Cosima looks at her, hesitating, then walks towards her, seeing that Delphine is discreetly leaving them some space. Gently, she sits in front of the girl. “You alright?”

Charlie just nods. Cosima can feel from the way she is sitting that she doesn't want to talk. She would like to help her but she knows that there's nothing much she can do right now. 

Now that she's closer to the girl that she's ever been, she observes her quickly. Chestnut short hair that she obviously only approaches with her fingers on the mornings, deep blue eyes that keep running away from Cosima's gaze, some freckles on the bridge of her nose. Charlie is rather small, even shorter than Cosima, and while she doesn't seem to have any weight problems, she's quite thin. Her limbs are hidden under oversized clothes, a blue shirt with only one button undone at the top, that allows to see her collarbone distinctly showing under her skin. Her hoodie floats around her, just as her jeans, that are fall just above her ankles, showing some white-stripes blue socks as well. Cosima smiles inside. This girl seems to really like blue. She doesn't want to be too obvious, even though she's only trying to help, so she stops staring at her.

“Okay, so here's a list of a few readings you can do to go further. Some of them might be a little complicated but if there is something you don't understand, I'll leave you my contact. Feel free to ask me any question you may have by email.”

“Thank you very much, I appreciate it.”

Cosima looks at her for a while.

“Why do you want extra reading?”

“Oh I uhh, I just love this class so I was a little curious to learn more.”

Cosima just nods, not wanting to interrupt her. Charlie seems to take the invitation as she continues a little softer.

“Reading helps me keep my head off things.”

“I feel ya. It helped me too when I was your age.” Cosima says, not wanting to push her. “I found science and nature’s mysteries very comforting. In a way, it made me feel like my troubles were not that important in the grand scheme of things.” 

Charlie smiles, a tentative smile, one that Cosima had never seen on her before. 

“You also are a philosopher?” She asks

“Everyone has their hobbies. And besides, I think anyone can ask themselves philosophical questions without being a philosopher, don't you think?”

Charlie stays pensive for a bit.

“Yes, I believe so. I’ve been asking myself a lot of philosophical questions lately.”

“The existential kind uh?” Cosima gently asks.

“You could say so."

Charlie is still smiling but Cosima can feel in her attitude that she has closed up again, her hands disappearing in her sleeves, her head down.

“Are you going back to your family's to spend Thanksgiving?”

“Yes I am, although I don't really like to celebrate Thanksgiving…”

“And why is that?”

Cosima can feel Charlie hesitating for a bit.  
“I don't get on so well with my family. But it's okay, I mean, they look after me and care for me, we just disagree on a few things…”

Cosima wants to ask more questions but at the same time, she doesn't want to overstep.

“Well, if you need someone to talk too, I've been told I'm a great listener.” When Cosima sees Charl nodding a without adding anything, she carries on “You have a nice break Charlie, okay? And please feel free to use my contact. I'll see you in a week.”

The girl thanks her once again and finally leaves the classroom. Once the room is empty, Cosima lays on her back on top of one the desks, deeply breathing. She takes off her glasses and shuts her eyes.

“Well that was tiring.” She says to no one in particular.

“You don't say.” A voice whispers above her.

“What the …!” Cosima jumps, surprised.

She reaches out for her glasses, all the while trying to defend herself against the stranger. But she feels soft hands on hers and hears a familiar chuckle. 

“You're so jumpy my love. I'm sorry I couldn't resist.”

“Delphine, seriously ! Have you decided to kill me? Is this how you wanna break up with me??” 

“Dramatic much, aren't we?”

“Whatever.” Cosima huffs. “What are you doing here Delphine? I thought we talked about that!”

“Oh yes we did talk. I didn't promise anything though. Plus, I wanted to help you with that student, Charlie is it?”

“Well as you can see, I'm doing fine on my own, thank you very much !”

“I saw. And I must say darling, you're absolutely sexy when you're all sweet and caring. I really want to see more of this side of you.”

Cosima wants to protest but she feels hands reaching for her chin, lifting her head, followed by two soft lips on hers. For a moment, she gets lost in the kiss, as always, before remembering where they are.

“Oh my God Delphine, no we can't do this. Get out, seriously.”

“Afraid you won't be able to resist me?”

Delphine asks while kissing down Cosima's neck, tugging at her hair a little bit. Cosima shakes her head but the rest of her body betrays her and her hips buck against Delphine, who is standing between her legs.

“This is so wrong, I could get fired.”

“But that's what's exciting about that… come on, don't tell me you've never fantasize on your teacher.”

“Well if you would have been my teacher, for sure I would have !” Cosima laughs. 

She allows her girlfriend to kiss her again, parting her lips to welcome her tongue in her mouth and moaning at the taste of it. 

“Have you been a good girl Ms Cormier?”

“More than you know.” Delphine breathes in her ear. Her hands begin to get dangerously close to Cosima's waist. “Although I would like to talk about those extra credit you mentioned earlier. Is there any other way to…”

She doesn't have the time to finish her sentence, as Cosima is already kissing her fiercely, nails running on the blonde’s back, electing some moans of pleasure. When she feels Delphine fingers on her stomach, Cosima suddenly wakes up.

“Okay, no, waow, stop.” 

Delphine keeps sliding her fingers up. “Omigosh babe stop it!”

Delphine pulls back, a pout on her (gorgeous) lips and Cosima wants nothing more but to feel them on her own again and… Focus ! 

“Someone could walk in anytime soon and I do not want to lose my jobs SO you have to go. I can't trust myself with you.”

Delphine can't stop her laugh. “You can't trust yourself with me? What am I, an evil temptress?”  
“For me yeah. Can you just go please?”

Delphine sees the serious look on her girlfriend’s face and that just makes her laugh all the more.

“Alright chérie, I'll stop torturing you… for now. I'll see you at home.” 

Cosima has a sigh of relief and closes her eyes. She feels Delphine's lips barely touching her cheek. “I love you.”

“Ditto.” Cosima whispers and then Delphine's gone. After a few minutes trying to control her breathing, she reopens her eyes.

“I swear, this girl is going to be the death of me.”

*** 

“Babe?”

“Yes Cosima?”

“How on earth do you manage to come to my lectures on your work days?”

“I decided to slow down a little bit with work. I love being a doctor. However I only used to spend hours in my office because I didn't have anything better to do. I was pretty much a.. what do you call it… a workaholic?”

“That’s an euphemism ! What changed?”

“I found you.”

*** 

When the evening comes, they don’t go to sleep before long hours of discovering each other’s body, kissing, licking, biting and soothing every place they can reach. Cosima fully intends to pay back Delphine for the hour of suffering she has made her endure.

“Do you know that students who don’t obey their teacher’s orders have to be punished?”

Delphine bursts out in laughs at that, and Cosima frowns, a bit upset.

“So you want to be my student but you won’t take me seriously?”

“I’m so sorry Cosima, it’s just, I can’t picture you as a teacher outside the classroom. I know it’s stupid, but in here you are just this little joyful and nerdy crazy scientist that I love so much.”

“Right, whatever. I don’t need to resort to my teacher’s charm to seduce you, do I now?”

“Here you are, my cheeky girl.”

Unable to remain upset much longer, Cosima discards her clothes in a blink, making sure to make a show of herself.

***

“I saw you and that girl, Charlie, talked for a bit today after class. Did you find anything?”

“Yeah, she's obviously quite uncomfortable in class and she seems to have some family issues. I didn't want to push her though. I just want her to know that she can talk to me if she needs to.”

Delphine smiles fondly at Cosima.

“You did right. She seems a bit lonely and insecure, but I can feel a lot of interest and passion in her. You have a gift to trigger people’s inner joy. That's what makes you a beautiful teacher.”

Cosima blushes and laughs it off, overacting her embarrassment.

“You flatter me mi lady.”

“You know the saying… flattery can get one anywhere.” Delphine replies with a wink.

“So it seems.. anyways, I saw you looking at her several times. Did you talk to her?”

“No, no, I didn't. But I watched her drawing a bunch of weird symbols in her notebook. I couldn't see well and I didn't want to read anything that might be private but she seemed to have a lot on her mind. The pages of her notebook were full of writing, and it didn't look like notes from class.”

“I hope I can find a way to help her when we get back from break.”

Delphine caresses Cosima's cheek gently and kisses the top of her nose.

“I'm sure she'll come to you if she needs to.”

Cosima has a content sigh and settles into the taller girl arms, resting her head on her breast, feeling the slow, steady, reassuring beating of her heart.

***

There is nothing more Delphine likes more than watching Cosima sleep, except from Cosima herself. Her tiny lover might be a ball of sunshine and energy during the day, she goes as quiet as the stars during the night. She has been asleep for almost an hour now, and she hasn’t move the slightest, letting Delphine beholding her as much as she wants. Her breathing is almost inaudible. Sometimes, it gets so soft that Delphine has to put her hand just above Cosima’s nose, to make sure she’s still breathing. 

Delphine also loves sleeping with the windows open. She used to look at the stars when she couldn’t sleep, but now she looks at Cosima. She wouldn’t go back to the stars for the world.

***

Cosima has never told Delphine that she could feel her gaze at night. She’s always been to sleepy for her to open her mouth and articulate some words. Also, she may appreciate it more than she would like to admit.


	4. Give me a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! If you want some background on Delphine's story, you might wanna check my first fanfiction called "Cophine Through The Looking Glass". I forgot to thank my beta for proof-reading the previous chapter so thanks my friend ! You can also check her amazing work @FrenchClone.

The temperature has dropped in the span of only a few days. Delphine is wearing one of her long trench coats and even though it keeps her from the cold, she is hurrying towards her office, not wanting to spend unnecessary minutes outside. She is about to enter the high building where she works when she hears someone coughing and sniffing. At first, she doesn’t really pay attention, but then her instinct as a doctor kicks back and she looks around for the origin of the noise. She notices a small body sat on the pavement, the back against the wall. Delphine hesitates, but there is something about the person that keeps her from walking away. Maybe it is the small size, the frailty she can see in the shoulders, the head bent down between the knees.

“Excuse me? Are you… are you alright?”

The person lifts their head slowly and Delphine cannot held her surprise when she recognizes the student from Cosima’s class.

“Hey… Charlie, right?” Delphine’s voice softens

The girl nods slowly.

“I’m fine, thanks, don’t worry about me.”

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“No, no, I’m just… I’m just waiting for… someone. They should be here anytime now.”

Delphine can feel the hesitation in Charlie’s voice. 

“Well, do you want to come in meanwhile? You can wait inside, if you stay by the windows, you can’t miss them.”

“It’s okay, I don’t want to be a bother…”

Delphine kneels in front of Charlie, putting a tentative hand on her right knee. She doesn’t want to be intrusive but she can’t stand to let her outside.

“You won’t, I promise. Moreover, what kind of a doctor would I be if I let you catch a cold?”

“The kind that needs more clients?” Charlie jokes weakly.

Delphine laughs, delighted to see the student coming back to life a little.

“Although, if this is where you work, I’m pretty sure you don’t need extra clients…” Charlie trails off, looking up towards the top of the building. “I knew you weren’t a student. I mean, not that you look much older than me, you don’t, but next time you want to pass as a student, try and wear clothes that don’t cost twice my food budget for a month. Plus, you were way too clever to be a master student.”

Delphine blushes, embarrassed about being caught and about her mistake. She doesn’t want Charlie to despise her for being well-loaded at only 29. Charlie seems to sense her discomfort for she hurries to add :

“I didn’t mean to judge you ! You seem very young and it’s actually great that you’re already a doctor here, I know their reputation.”

“Yes, I graduated early and I’ve worked there ever since. But I don’t exactly come from money.”

“You know, I’m not in a position to judge. My parents are really loaded, and I’m sure I could get the same clothes as you. I want to make it on my own however.”

Delphine sees the determination in Charlie’s eyes, and even if she suspects that there is more to her family story than some independance crisis, she admires her strength.

“Come in Charlie. You can wait inside.” She insists softly.

***

Delphine says her name with a clear french accent. Usually, her accent is quite tenuous, but Charlie has noticed that when it comes to names, Delphine goes back to a full french mode. She pronounces Cha-r-lie, and it’s soft on the beginning, harsher on the middle for she pronounces the ‘r’, then light on the ending. She loves how Delphine pronounces her name. Delphine said it was how it was pronounced in France. 

Charlie has also noticed that Delphine keeps saying Co-si-mah, and boy does she say that name. It’s like she doesn’t even pay attention, but she keeps mentioning Cosima : to her secretary when she explains that Cosima’s doing fine, to the cleaning man when she says how much Cosima would love his new tattoo, to anyone really, about anything.

It makes Charlie smile, even if she tries not to make it obvious. Delphine hadn’t asked any questions when she saw Charlie following her in the elevator, which Charlie appreciates a lot. The doctor’s floor (apparently she has a whole floor) is huge, with high ceilings and long glass windows. The weather doesn’t really allow any contemplation of the landscape but Charlie guesses it must be amazing when it’s sunny.

“So this is all yours? It’s impressive.” She says, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

“Oh euh, yes, yes it is. For now, at least. I enjoy working here, I’ve always loved the sky and the wonders it brings you.”

There is something dreamy in Delphine’s gaze while she says that.

“What kind of wonder can it bring you here?” Charlie jokes.

Delphine blushes again - and yeah, that has quickly become one of Charlie’s favorite color -, caught in her daydreaming.

“This is a story for another time I’m afraid. You can stay here until the storm stops. I don’t have any clients this morning so I am just going to do some paperwork. Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to drink? Tea or hot chocolate maybe?”

“Uh, I’d go for a hot chocolate but I’m a vegan so probably a tea.”

“I can ask for vegan milk. Do you like soy?” Noticing Charlie’s surprise, she explains : “Cosima is a vegan as well, and she loves a hot chocolate one in a while, so I always ask them to get some…”

Charlie smiles at how adorable this sentence is. If she had any doubts about the nature of the relationship between Delphine and Cosima, they are now long gone. She wonders if she should ask Delphine about it. Her curiosity is stronger though.

“So you and Mrs. Niehaus, uh?”

Delphine stops what she’s doing, but keeps her head bent down towards her papers, like a deer caught in the middle of the road.

“What do you mean?” She tries. But without any answer, only a pointed look from Charlie, she says : “Well yes, we have been together for almost a year now. Is it really that obvious?”

Charlie bursts in laughter, an unexpected but joyful laughter, the kind that makes her stomach aches but that dissipates the last clouds in her mind.

“Sorry, sorry”, she says, almost choking, “I didn’t mean to be rude. But yes, it is really obvious. You talk about her all the time. And when you were in class, you couldn’t keep your eyes off her. Don’t worry though. I won’t say anything, it’s not like I have anyone to tell it too. And I definitely don’t have a problem with that. I can see you two are awesome together.”

The girl’s outspokenness unsettles Delphine at first, but then she sees the sincerity in her smile, and relaxes.

“Well thank you Charlie. I’m not one to keep this in the closet, but with Cosima’s position at the university, I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“And yet, you came several times at her lectures…”

“Curiosity. I wanted to see what kind of teacher she is.”

“She’s the best I’ve ever had. I’ve always enjoy science and everything, but I’m a philosophy major. Science is just a side hobby for me, but Mrs. Niehaus has made her class very enjoyable and profitable for me. And she’s nice to me.”

Delphine only smiles, and Charlie can see the effect her words about her teacher have on the doctor.

“Anyways, I better be going. Thank you for the hot drink and for letting me stay inside during the rain. But I have to go, I need to find myself a job today.”

“I thought you said your parents could afford your education?”

“They can. Doesn’t mean they want to though. We have some… disagreement on the topic. So I figured it would be easier for me to find a job.”

Charlie grabs her coat and her beanie, getting ready to leave, when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Wait… We need an assistant here. It’s a small job, you don’t need to know anything about medicine. It might not be the kind of job you have in mind but it’s quiet and the salary is decent compared to other student jobs you could find… So, what do you say?”

***

“What do you mean, you gave her the job?”

Delphine sighs as Cosima keeps pacing the floor of their appartment. 

“I mean that she needed a job, I had one to offer, she seemed tired and in trouble, so I wanted to help ! Isn’t that what you wanted to do with her? Helping her?”

“Delphine, of course that’s what I wanted, and I know you want that too, but she’s my student. I don’t want things to get mixed up and complicated. Now she knows we’re together and she knows you’ve come to my lectures.”

“But she won’t say anything. She promised me, and she’s very smart. I don’t think there is anything to worry about. Come on sweetheart. You know I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize your career. I know what I’m doing. Trust me, okay?”

“I do trust you, but sometimes, I swear you’re tryin to murder me with a panic attack. Remind me why I love you?”

“Because you love a dangerous life, don’t you?”

Cosima only chuckles, gradually calming down. Delphine raises her hands to let them rest on Cosima’s cheeks, soothing them with her thumbs. She closes her eyes and let her forehead drop on Cosima’s, breathing in the scent of her girlfriend.

“I don’t what it is about this girl, I just want her to be okay”, she whispered on Cosima’s lips.

“I know babe, me too.”

“She’s just so tiny…”

“Yeah…” Cosima breathes, her lips barely touching Delphine’s.

“And…” Soft kiss “I don’t know why but…” Another soft kiss “I’ve always had a thing for tiny people.”

“Oh shut up now !” Cosima pulls away while Delphine bursts in laughter. She didn’t mean to ruin their romantic moment but it was too tempting. She catches Cosima’s wrist, pulling herself flush against the tiny scientist back. Hey lips find Cosima’s ear under her dreads, her teeth teasing the lobe.

“I know you’re not mad at me.”

“How could I be?” Cosima sighs.

Delphine captures her lips once more, but this time with more passion, although their kiss remains a very slow and deep one. Tongues brush against each other without fighting for dominance, more like a quiet dance, two rivers joining themselves without turmoil.

“Je t’aime.” Delphine breathes out

“I love you.”

Delphine stays still for a moment, then moves towards the bathroom. Just before she gets in, she turns back and pops open the last button of her white classy shirt. “Tu viens?” she grins (you’re coming?)

Cosima can’t remember the last time her clothes disappeared that fast.


	5. Will You Be My Doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST I AM SORRY FOR THE RADIO SILENCE BUT I HAD A CAR ACCIDENT AND SURGERY THIS MONTH (they’re not related, and fortunately it was nothing serious in both cases) so yeah, I’ve been busy. I had no idea holidays could be so hectic. 
> 
> AND SECOND OF ALL CAN WE NOT SPEAK OF 5x08 EVER AGAIN I’m so pissed (also, domestic Cophine, heck yes)
> 
> Just a warning, there’s no plot in this chapter because I have to work on it a bit more, but I wanted to give y’all some fluff after last episode. I hope it makes you feel a little bit better, and that you dig it !

“Hello?”

Delphine hears the hesitant voice before she sees anyone. Charlie is half-hidden behind her office door, looking uncertain. 

“Charlie, come in ! I wasn’t expecting you this early.”

“Yes, well, I’ve been told that when the person who gave you a job tells you to come at 8:30, you should show at 8:00.”

Delphine chuckles and looks affectionately at Charlie. She already appreciates her personality and wittiness. In a way, Charlie reminds her of Cosima, even though she is much more reserved. But then again, Delphine thinks, maybe it is only a matter of time before Charlie warms up to her.

“Very good then, clever move. But you really don’t need to come at 8:00 tomorrow, okay? You already have the job, I promise.”

Charlie nods, looking at her feet.

“So this will be your desk” Delphine says, pointing to a corner of her office. “Your job will be to call the persons on the list I’ll give you to change their appointment, to check on them, to give them information when I don’t have the time to do it. If it gets too technical, I’ll switch the call on my line if I’m in the office, and if I’m in a consultation, you’ll have a direct line to my cell. But you can only use it in case of an emergency. Is everything clear?”

Charlie nods again but seems to think better of it.

“Yes, Miss, thank you.”

“No, none of that, it’s Delphine for you !”

“Alright then… Delphine.”

She had never said her name out loud before - she had no reason - but she definitely likes the way it rolls on her tongue.

***

After two hours of answering the phone, dealing with hypocondriac people who call three times in a row to make sure the red patches on their neck is not a sign of their impending death, Charlie feels a little sore. She glances at the clock on the wall to see that there are only a few minutes left before her break. She turns her head to look discreetly towards Delphine, who hasn’t lifted her head from the papers she’s working on since they began. She’s focused, diligent, efficient, and Charlie can’t help but feel a little impressed. So that’s what it looks like to be a successful doctor at such a young age- she thinks. She’s interrupted in her contemplation by the phone ringing once again.

“Dr. Delphine Cormier's office, Charlie listening. How can I help you?” She delivers in a monotonous voice.

“Hi Charlie, hello, I thought I might speak to you today ! You already have your speech mastered, well done. I hope you’re not dying of boredom over there. Oh, sorry, this is Cosima Neihaus by the way. How are you doing? No, wait, don’t answer that, I don’t want Delphine to know that I’m calling.”

At first, Charlie is overwhelmed by the avalanche of words to react properly. She can see Delphine lifting up her head slightly, probably wondering why Charlie hasn’t answered yet. Confused by Cosima’s odd demand, she barely manages to keep a neutral tone.

“Okay, can you describe precisely what your problem is, please?”

“Excellent, thanks for not blowing my cover. I guess you’re at her office.”

“Indeed.”

“Good, good. Do you have her schedule?”

“Yes.”

“Does she have any appointment before noon?”

“No, do you want to make an appointment?”

“No, no, I mean yes but I don’t want to make it with my name. Can you put in Ms Krystal Goderitch at 11:30 please?”

“I’m not sure, this is last minute…”

Charlie isn’t sure what is happening and she wants to help Cosima, but she knows Delphine doesn’t like to take clients at the last minute. She doesn’t want to have trouble trying to explain to Delphine why she had to accept this one.

“I know, I know how Delphine feels about last minute stuff” Cosima sighs on the other side. “She’s a planner you see. She likes things to be organized. And I, well I am the unstable element in her perfect system. So just say that I sounded very scared. I promise you won’t get into trouble. Alright?”

“Sure, no problem. 11:30 it is then.”

Charlie swears she feels Delphine frowning at hearing those words.

***

Delphine wasn’t happy with the last minute appointment but she didn’t have the heart to reprimand Charlie for accepting it. After all, it was her first day, and so far she had done an excellent job. Sighing, she walks into the consultation room and begins to talk to her patient even before turning back.

“Hello Ms Goderitch, can you tell me what brings you here on such a short notice? Do you have any intense pain or any symptom that worries you?”

“Yes doctor, I think it has something to do with my heart.” A flustered and affected voice answers. It is also slightly familiar. Delphine fumbles while putting on her white coat, preventing her from seeing her patient.

“Can you develop please?”

“I think it just got stronger, I mean the beating keeps accelerating and I feel super warm…”

Delphine finally turn around to find Cosima sitting on her examination table, looking falsely innocent. Her mouth opens in surprise but also in disbelief. 

“Sérieusement?” (seriously) She can’t hold the word.

“Hi babe. I was in the neighbourhood so I thought ‘hey, I should go and see how Delphine’s doing. Ya know, for science.” 

Delphine wants to be angry, but she can't deny that Cosima looks particularly irresistible today. Her act of innocence only intensifies the attraction.

“Is this payback for the fact that I went to your lectures?”

“No, of course not!” Cosima swears, looking indignant.

Delphine gives her a pointed look and Cosima smiles like a five year-old up to no good.

“Howeveeeeeer, it might be payback for the fact that you went to my lectures even though I forbade you to and that you tried to seduce me in my own classroom.”

Delphine sighs again but this time there is a hint of amusement and Cosima scoots further on the table.

“So doctor Cormier, what can you do for me today?” She says licking her lips

After a short hesitation, Delphine begins to play along. “I don’t know, you tell me Mrs. Goderitch. Where are you hurting?”

“Well I think you’d see better if I remove my top so allow me to…” Cosima let’s her words fall silent while she slowly removes her sweater and T-shirt, leaving her in a black bra that fits her in all the right places. Delphine swallows visibly but tries to keep her composure.

“Okay, so you said it had something to do with your heart?”

“Yes, I you listen to it, I swear it’s hectic.”

“Is it like this all the time?” Delphine enquires while getting closer

“Let me think… No actually, only when I’m close to a certain gorgeous blonde doctor…”

At this, Delphine can’t help but laughing, breaking out of character a little bit.

“Oh my god Cosima, you couldn’t get any more cliché if you tried !”

Cosima only flashes her a giant smile, waiting for Delphine to play along. The doctor grabs her stethoscope and puts it against Cosima’s chest in a pretense to examine her, but really it’s to put her hands closer to where they both want them. She listens quietly for a moment, and then her eyes widen.

“Your heart does beat faster when I’m around.”

Cosima blushes. “Yeah, well, seems like I’m not only a talking cliché, but also a living cliché. What can I say, you make my heart flutter. Can’t help it.”

Even though Delphine finds it extremely cute, Cosima seems a bit upset that her body betrays her feelings so easily. So the doctor lifts her chin with her fingers and gazes into her lover’s eyes.

“Hey, I know how you feel.”

To prove her words, she takes Cosima’s hand and places it over her own beating heart. Cosima smiles and shakes her head.

“Here I was, coming for some sexy role-playing, and here we are, two idiots in love.”

Delphine slides her hands up and down Cosima’s sides, brushing past her breasts, ghosting over her stomach. She bends down, her lips easily finding her girlfriend’s ear, her hot breath making Cosima shudder and squeeze her thighs together. Delphine chuckles, not missing the unintentional movement. Her voice drops a few tones lower.

“Who said it was too late for sexy-role playing? Please lay back Mrs Goderitch. I think I need to examine you more thoroughly. And we might need to lose some more clothes. Ya know, for science.” She winks, in a bad imitation of Cosima’s west coast accent.

Cosima is about to protest but she’s efficiently silenced by Delphine’s mouth claiming her own, her lips insistent, her tongue imperious. Cosima doesn’t really like authority, but this time, she doesn’t think to argue. 

***

Charlie looks at the clock, wondering why Delphine isn’t back yet and if she should leave for her lunch break or wait for her. Maybe she could go and ask her. However, she knows Delphine is with Cosima, and if there is something she doesn’t want to have to erase from her retina with bleach, it’s the sight of her teacher and her boss having sex together. She doesn’t really think Delphine and Cosima are having sex right now, just here, but, for safety, she’ll be careful. Sighing, she stares at her laptop. It’s been almost one hour now. Who’s having sex for an hour at lunchtime? Okay, now she really needs some occupation to distract her mind from unwanted thoughts.

***

“J’avais jamais remarqué que tu avais un grain de beauté ici”, Delphine mutters, contemplative. She doesn’t really say it for Cosima, but her tiny lover hears it nonetheless.

“What?”

“I had never noticed you had a mole here” Delphine repeats while tracing Cosima upper thigh, just under her ass. 

“Well well, Dr. Cormier, sounds like you need to examine me more often. It’s only normal that, as my personal doctor, you know every single detail of my anatomy. Right?”

Delphine doesn’t reply but her lips, in lieu of an answer, proceed to explore Cosima’s back.

***

“I think Charlie has a crush on you.”  
Delphine laughs. “What do you mean a crush?”

“I know the symptoms Delphine, I’ve been through the same phase of fascination. I can tell.”

“Don’t you think you’re being paranoid? or just jealous?”

“Hey ! I’m not jealous of my student, and I’m definitely not jealous of a teenager ! However, I will say that she’d better keep her eyes in her pocket when you’re around.”

“You’re such a child.”

“Yeah, but I’m your child…” At that, they both look at each other, Cosima frozen and Delphine with a medley of confusion and laughter in her eyes. “No, forget that, that was weird. I’m not your child. But you still love me.”

“I do. So very much.” 

Delphine says it like a promise, and seals it with a firm kiss on Cosima’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know in the comments what you think ; I DO take your suggestions into account. Also, kudos are great sooo, ya know ;)
> 
> Take care y'all, stay fantastic !


End file.
